


Jim's No Fool

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair tells only Jim that he has a date with someone from traffic.  He happens to be male and doesn’t want it to get around just yet.  Maybe Jim will be sure that it doesn’t.Happy Early Birthday, Tinnean.  :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinnean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnean/gifts).



Jim’s No Fool  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair tells only Jim that he has a date with someone from traffic. He happens to be male and doesn’t want it to get around just yet. Maybe Jim will be sure that it doesn’t.  
Warnings: Language  
Genre: Pre-slash, (first kiss and so on.)  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1009  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Tinnean. 

 

Blair walked into the bullpen, wearing a big smile. Jim figured it was because he now was a consultant for Major Crimes and Homicide. Blair loved his new job, his new pay and his new insurance. 

Blair pulled up his chair and said, “You’ll never guess who asked me out for lunch.”

“Well, if I can’t guess just tell me who she is,” Jim replied. 

Blair got closer and whispered, “That’s just it, it’s a guy. Sean Miller from Traffic asked me out. I’m going to Olive Garden for lunch.”

Jim tried not to act so surprised. But it didn’t work. He whispered, “Since when are you dating cops?”

“Since today. I’m like so flattered, man.”

“Whatever makes you happy…”Jim walked off towards the elevator and got on with his paperwork. Usually he asked Blair to take it downstairs, but he had opted for doing it himself. Blair just shrugged his shoulders and went to work. He had cases to catch up on.

*

Jim got downstairs to filing and handed them the work he had carried down. He thanked them and walked over to the next area which happened to be traffic. And then he saw Sean Miller. Younger than Blair, gorgeous and very happy. Everything Jim wasn’t. _Damn it, how am I going to work this out?_

He walked up to Sean Miller and said, “Officer Miller, I need a word with you.”

Sean looked somewhat surprised and somewhat scared because Jim didn’t look too happy. “Sure,” He answered and walked away from everyone else. 

Very quietly, Jim said, “Sean you’re going to cancel your lunch date for today and for every day. He’s taken. I don’t want you hanging around him again.”

“Sure, I didn’t mean to step on your toes. I’ll call him right now and cancel.”

Jim smiled and said, “Just be sure to say it’s your idea and not mine. I don’t want to come down here again. Understood?” 

“Understood, Detective Ellison. Sorry about this.”

“No problem as long as you understand.” Jim turned on his heels and walked away smiling like crazy. 

He got upstairs and Blair was on the phone. Blair did not look one bit happy. 

“What do you mean you’re cancelling? We just made the date today. Do you want to try for another day, Sean?”

Jim listened intently as he sat down to work on a file. “No. I just decided you weren’t my type. Sorry.”

“Fuck you, Sean,” Blair whispered and hung up the phone. “So much for that date.”

“Hey Chief, would you like to go out for lunch today?”

“Jim, did you say something to him?” Blair looked over at his smiling partner and wondered what he had said. 

“Why would I say anything to anyone, Blair?” Jim answered, innocently. 

“Sure, we’ll have lunch today. Brad’s right?” Blair asked. 

“No, I thought I would take you to Olive Garden for a change of pace.”

“Is this a date?” Blair whispered to Jim. 

“Yes, it is.”

Blair thought about it for a moment and asked, “Why now, Jim?”

“Because I’m sick of everyone else having a chance to date you but me. I was so jealous of Sean that I couldn’t see straight.”

Blair smiled and said, “Let’s get some coffee from the break room.”

Jim had a full cup but followed Blair anyhow. As soon as Jim walked in Blair said, “Listen for anyone coming, okay?”

“Okay…”

Blair pulled Jim down for their first kiss and made Jim wonder why he had waited so long to ask Blair out. 

Blair stopped the kiss and said, “Never again in the station. But I had to let you know I’m yours and you’re mine. Now get out before people talk.”

Jim smiled all the way back to his desk and sat down pulling his reports out and beginning work on them. 

Blair followed suit and did much the same. They smiled at each other from time to time, but nothing other than that. 

At noon, they both left for lunch and Jim had told Simon it was a long lunch to discuss a case. (So he lied, he’s in love)

They both walked to the elevator and there was no talking or touching. That would come later.

*

Megan Connor walked up to Joel and said, “They think no one knows.”

Joel smiled and asked, “That they’re in love, you mean?”

“Oh goody, you see it too.”

“Anyone with eyes sees it. I’m glad Jim finally made a move. I heard Sean Miller asked Blair out this morning. Then I heard that Jim went down there and told Sean, Blair was taken.”

Megan threw back her head and laughed long and loud. “That’s our Jimbo.”

“I’m glad he came to his senses.”

Both Joel and Megan were very happy for them. But not near as happy as Jim and Blair were. 

Things were going to be wonderful.

*

Jim knew he was going to have to send something to Sean Miller as a thank you. On second thought, he wasn’t sending a thing. Instead he was going to glare at him every morning when he came into the station and see if Sean stayed away from Blair. Jim thought he was a smart man, so wasn’t too worried at all. Not to mention Blair was his.

Blair looked over at Jim and asked, “Are you having thoughts of killing Sean Miller.”

"No, the farthest I got was glaring at him. Is that all right?” 

Blair laughed and said, “Yeah, that’s fine. I love an alpha detective. Now, let’s get lunch on.”

And that’s exactly what they did. 

They both knew that the loving part would come later. 

The end.


End file.
